Calalini
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Calalini, Cala-Cala-Calalini, Cala-Cala-


Alors, rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni la chanson sur laquelle est basée ce texte.

En effet, cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la chanson suivante que je vous conseille d'écouter avant de lire, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux le texte, en voici le lien : www. youtube watch?v=7wQEuoExSCE (enlevez les espaces).

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce texte, et je suis bien contente de vous le présenter x') merci à Natsuw pour son avis et aide à la relecture, et MowMow, correctrice de génie qui m'a aidé sur la fin xD Bonne lecture ~ 3

* * *

Il n'est jamais seul. Il ne peut jamais être seul. Il voudrait être seul. Il aimerait être seul. Il n'est jamais seul.

Il ne _pourra_ jamais être seul.

Il n'existe aucun endroit où il pourrait se réfugier. Il n'existe aucun endroit où il pourrait aller. Personne ne peut l'aider. Alors il cache les morsures, il cache les griffures qui parsèment sa peau. Il cache les coupures infligées par les petites filles / _oh Mercredi, d'où viens-tu ? Tu ne veux pas repartir ? Tu ne veux pas t'en aller ? Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas ? Là-bas, dans ton néant d'origine ?_ /. Elles sont ce qu'ils ne peuvent voir – elles sont ce qu'ils ne peuvent entendre ou sentir, alors qu'elles détruisent ses tympans, alors qu'elles déchirent son corps de l'intérieur, de leur ricanements sinistres.

Alors qu'elles répètent le prénom : « Izaya-Izaya-Izaya tu viens jouer, tu viens jouer ? » il aimerait refuser. Hurler qu'il ne veut plus, mais il ne peut pas alors il se laisse entraîner autour d'une table, à prendre le thé entre les poupées. « Iza-Iza-Iza, tu veux un sucre de plus ? ».

Non – non merci, Vingt-quatre heures. Mais il ne dit rien, alors les enfants rajoutent trois-six-vingt-quarante-trois cent millions de sucres. Le thé déborde. Il y a trop de sucres. Elle ricane. Le thé vient brûler sa cuisse. Il ne veut plus jouer. Surtout pas avec elles. Mais elles veulent. Elles veulent s'amuser. Elles veulent rire. Elles veulent tellement de choses qu'il ne sait plus.

Il ne sait plus. Il n'a peut-être jamais su. C'est trop idiot il ne peut pas se souvenir. Il ne veut pas. Elles continuent d'hurler, une fillette égorge un chat qui miaule trop fort. Il y a du sang partout sur son visage.

Les mèches noires tombent sur son visage. Il est assis sur la chaise, juste devant son bureau maculé de rouge. Comme les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés. Le cadavre de l'animal git sur le sol « I-I-I, tu veux venir t'amuser ? Izaya-za-a, allons jouer là-bas ! ». Là-bas où ? Calalini, le néant d'origine ? Est-ce qu'elles veulent retourner là-bas ? Est-ce qu'elles vont le laisser enfin ?

Non.

Il n'est jamais seul. Il ne peut pas être seul. Toutes ces créatures ne le laisseront jamais seul. Seul, seul, seul, seul, seul…

Seul.

Il ne peut faire cesser ces bruits. Il ne peut rien empêcher.

_/ C'est un monde d'agonie constante. Sycamore, ne veux-tu pas t'en aller ? Ne voulez-vous pas me laisser mourir ? Je crois bien que je suis. Je suis. Je suis quoi ? Et toi là-bas, tes boucles blondes sont rougeâtres. Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ? Calalini. Cala-Cala-Calalini. Cala-Cala. Retourne chez toi /_

Il ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'elles trouvent de si passionnant chez eux. Ils ne voient rien. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils n'écoutent rien. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprend pas.

_/ Je sais pas, j'sais pas. Explique. Explique quoi ? Je sais pas. Dis-moi. Dis-moi quoi ? Je sais pas. Dis-moi encore les mots qui font peur que les autres ne peuvent pas entendre. Dis-moi. Dis-moi le tout qui fait rien, et dis-moi le rien qui restera rien, la poussière volante, qui restera poussière. Qui. Poussière. /_

Elles disent qu'elles veulent. Cala-Cala. Le monde à la frontière.

Il s'avance, marche dans l'appartement. Il ne veut plus les voir Il. Ne. Il ne veut. Il ne veut plus. Plus jamais. Jamais plus jamais. Les voir. Il ne. Plus. Voir. Plus voir – ne.

Il s'avance. Couteau en main, il se lance sur une fillette et l'éventre. Il s'approche de Namie. Namie prend des airs d'enfant. Elle prend des airs de _salope_ blonde. Elle.

Oh, son cadavre est étendu sur le sol - oh, y'a du sang partout. Oh. Elle ne va plus lui faire de mal ; mais oh ! il faut tuer pour que tout cela cesse ?

Il. Tuer. Il faut. Tuer. Il faut tuer. Il faut. Tuer. Se salir. Salir les mains. Souiller le sol. Tuer. Il faut détruire la vie. Il faut détruire les illusions qui envahissent son. Esprit.

_/ Pourquoi suis-je le seul à les voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me hantent ? Un chien traîne sur le sol. Une odeur pestilentielle vient titiller mes narines. J'ai. Envie. Vomir. J'ai envie de vomir. Mais j'ai rien mangé. Je peux vomir quoi ? Mais j'ai rien mangé, je peux régurgiter quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je seul à les voir ? /_

Il ne peut échapper à ces monstres qui le dévorent vivant. Il ne peut se cacher nulle part, il ne connait aucun endroit pour échapper à ces voix qui le déchirent de l'intérieur.

Il se dirige – marche, cours, cherche à s'enfuir – vers Cala-Cala-Calalini.

Peut-être qu'une fois là-bas, elles resteront, elles ne reviendront plus jamais dans son monde à lui.

Il a cependant peur de rester prisonnier de Calalini.

Des millions d'immeubles qu'il faudrait démolir. Détruire l'endroit, quelque part. Détruire Calalini pour qu'elles s'en aillent définitivement.

Au cœur de ce lieu maudit, il existe le pire. Pire. Pire. Elles le détestent. Si violemment. Elles le haïssent. Si férocement. Pire. Pire. Les petites armées, incapables de le tuer par elles-mêmes. Elles veulent danser sur sa tombe. Mais elles s'amusent tant, tant avec lui alors Izaya ne peut que le blesser, forcé. Lui aussi rêve de tuer la créature la plus meurtrière de ce lieu. Pour qu'enfin, elles arrêtent de le harceler – c'est pour ça qu'elles sont pas contentes jamais contentes qu'elles hurlent, crient, font n'importe quoi et disent, qu'elles disent toutes murmurent, accompagnés des cris d'animaux, qu'elles disent, qu'elles proposent à Izaya d'aller jouer. « Izaya, tu viens prendre le thé ? »

« Iza-Iza, tu veux combien de sucres ? »

« I-I-I – _satu-tu-tu_-_**tuer**_ ! »

Le monstre. C'est à cause de lui. Forcément. Elles parlent tout le temps de lui. Son prénom, son nom elles sont effrayées. Les fillettes deviennent folles, se tirent les cheveux, se tapent la tête contre les murs. Les chats rendent l'âme, à miauler à la mort, les chiens cassent les miroirs, grattent le sol.

Le monstre. C'est à cause de lui. Il doit mourir. Les fillettes veulent jouer avant. Jouer encore. Il ne veut pas jouer. Il le déteste. Il doit mourir. C'est à cause de lui. Tout est de sa. Sa. Sa putain de faute. Sa foutue faute. Sans lui, tout irait bien.

« Shi-zu-o. Doit. Mou-rir. » ordonnent-elles. Mais elles ne peuvent pas le tuer. Car elles ne pourraient plus jouer.

Il s'approche.

_/ Je veux faire taire les voix qui me mangent vivant /_

Par derrière.

_/ Je veux faire disparaitre les cicatrices avant qu'elles ne se rouvrent / _

« Bouh ! »

_/ Je veux pouvoir être seul-seul-seul-seul-seul-seul-seu-/_

Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de la bête. Pour énerver les fillettes abasourdies, agacée, qui sortent couteaux, qui sortent ciseaux et autres.

_/ Je veux détruire le monde d'agonie /_

Le blond ne sait comment réagir. Il a le temps d'agir. Izaya enfonce une lame dans son cœur. Le monstre crache un peu de sang. Il se recule, quelques pas à peine, tombe à la renverse.

_/ Calalini, Cala-Cala-Calalini, Calalini-Cala-Cala-Calalini /_

Il rit. Les fillettes ne bougent plus. Lâchent les armes. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Il y a. A. A. Du rouge. Rouge partout. Il y a du rouge partout. Ses chaussures sont souillées. Rougeâtres. Calalini ne disparait pas. Les fillettes s'approchent. Un chat mord. Un chien hurle. Quelques oiseaux chantent, avant de venir picorer à mort les êtres humains qu'elles aiment tant. Qu'il déteste tant, car ils ne voient rien.

/ _Pourquoi rien y disparait et pourquoi elles sont là oh mon Dieu ça fait mal j'ai l'impression qu'on pique, pique dans la peau j'me sens mal oh, mais c'est pas du sang sur le sol si c'est du sang, le sang de quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu qui existe pas, Dieu c'est moi, Dieu est mort, mort, mort …_ /

« Shizuo, ça va ?

-Ce con, il vient de me mordre.

-Il faudrait te faire un bandage. Ce type, là, il fait souvent ce genre de choses ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était attaqué à une infirmière l'autre jour. »

Shizuo eut l'air agacé et passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse.

« Ouais, apparemment. Nan... 'fin. L'est agressif, mais il doit pas m'aimer, parce qu'avec moi c'est encore pire. »

Au fond de la cellule blanche, on pouvait entendre le fou qui chantait :

« Calalini, Cala-Cala-Calalini, Cala-Cala- »


End file.
